


If I Knew Then What I Should Have Known All Along

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of all my Jemma/Steve ficlets I've writtenNone are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Two Hands || for jadzia_bear
  3. Strawberry || for starfishdancer
  4. Will you go with me to the costume party? || for starfishdancer




	2. Two Hands || for Jadzia_bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 Song Prompts
> 
> A/N: Kind of took some liberties with this. Like. I know Jemma probably wouldn’t really have off days, at least not regular off days. But for the sake of this fic. She does. ;) I’m also not sure that she’d be allowed to do lab work at a free clinic. But. For the sake of fic, she can. Also. Claire Temple, yay! :D
> 
> Other tags: Canon Divergence

She didn’t have much free time, but when confronted with the option of a Saturday alone in her apartment, it didn’t feel much like free time anyway. More like…prison time. 

So, Jemma opted for the…humanitarian option. She volunteered on Saturdays. Everyone thought she was just the most selfless person ever, sacrificing her only day off to help the poor and the needy. 

But in reality, it was for completely selfish reasons. She needed the hustle and bustle of people at work. She couldn’t deal with her clock ticking in the silence of her empty apartment. She needed noise, or it felt like she was back in the lab with Fitz. And without her lovely science to keep her mind occupied, it could go to some very dark places. 

Dark places that she wasn’t prepared to deal with.

The free clinic was just what she needed. A loud work environment. Lots of people to interact with. And a great friend in Claire Temple, who was thrilled that someone with Jemma’s specifications could come and volunteer her time. 

“Hello, Jemma!” Claire handed her a box of gloves, walking beside her to the row of cubicles turned exam rooms. "You’re at station two, everything’s all set up for you…we’ve got a LONG line today…“ 

“We have a long line every week…” Jemma chuckled. 

She did lab work that the doctors ordered. Vaccinations, blood samples, anything that required a needle and a steady hand.

Claire was about to leave her to get set up, but her hand stopped on the entrance to the cubicle, and she turned back to face her. "You’ve got an assistant today. He’s kind of…a big deal, but I thought…given your background…you could handle it?“ 

"Okay, sure! What’s he do?” 

“He’s here for…moral support. He’s making his rounds to all the clinics in the area…he’s got no training, but…” Claire sighed, “He comes with a big donation, so…he’s here.”

“Who is it?” Jemma asked, looking through the lab cart to her left. 

“Steve Rogers?”

Her leg jumped and she had to reach out to steady the cart before she turned to search her friend’s face. “As in Captain America?”

Claire nodded. “I mean, that’s gonna be okay, right? Please say it’s okay?” 

“What? Sure. SURE. Sure. Why not…” Jemma was aware that she was talking too much, but she couldn’t seem to stop. 

She busied herself by getting her cubicle ready, making sure everything was fully stocked before they opened the doors. 

He arrived within the next ten minutes, looming larger than life in the tiny cubicle and seeming to take up all the air as well. Jemma felt almost lightheaded. 

He held out his hand. “I’m Steve…but, I’m sure you know that…” 

Jemma grinned, a bit too widely and took his hand. "Dr. Jemma Simmons…“

"I’ve heard of you…” His smile was even better in person, if that was possible. 

He was actually more of a help than she thought he’d be. 

Consoling the Spanish speaking children in their own language before she pricked their fingers or stuck them with needles. Holding the hands of the elderly women as she tried to find a vein. 

In fact, he made what probably could have been a headache-inducing day into somewhat of a successful one. With more smiling people leaving her cubicle than not. 

Of course, who could resist smiling at Captain America? She surely couldn’t. 

And at the end of the day, when she was cleaning everything up and gathering her things to leave, he walked her out to her car in the nearly deserted parking lot. Lingering for a while to chat with her. 

“I’d…like to ask you out for a drink, Dr. Simmons…” he asked politely. “If you feel up to it…” he added at the end, giving her an out. 

“I would like that very much, Captain Rogers,” she answered, a thrill running through her because…CAPTAIN AMERICA was asking her out for a drink!

He smiled again, “Guess if I’m taking you out, you should probably call me Steve.” 

“I would like that very much…Steve,” she grinned. "And you should DEFINITELY call me Jemma.“ 

His grin grew wider, "Yes ma'am. Jemma.”


	3. Strawberry || for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016

“You know there are marshmallows right there, right?” Steve gestured to the platter of fluffy sweets beside the chocolate fountain. 

Jemma wrinkled her nose. “I don’t care for them…I’ll stick to my strawberries…” She speared one with a skewer and dipped it into the chocolate. 

Steve huffed out a laugh. “You know, out of all the things I’ve seen and all the technological advances since the forties, my favorite has to be the chocolate fountains at every party.” 

“You and me both,” Jemma said without thinking, stuffing the strawberry in her mouth. Realizing a few seconds too late how rude she sounded, she coughed, shaking her head and spitting some of it into her napkin. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to be insensitive…” 

“I don’t think you could be insensitive if you tried, Dr. Simmons,” Steve patted her back gently. “And please don’t choke, I think you’re the only one here who knows the Heimlich.” 


	4. Will you go with me to the costume party? || for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had been hanging out in the lab for a long time. Longer than usual. Not that Jemma was complaining. But everyone else had gone, and he didn’t seem to have a real reason to be here. 

“Are you certain there’s nothing I can help you with, Steve?” she asked. 

“Well, now that you mention it… I was sort of hoping to catch you when you weren’t busy.” 

“I’m not busy,” she replied. And even though it looked it, she truly wasn’t. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard about the costume party Daisy is throwing,” Steve began. 

“Of course I have. I even gave her dry ice facts that I’m not sure she’ll use, but at least now she knows.” 

“Well, if you aren’t already going with someone, will you be my date to the costume party?” 

Jemma blinked and looked over at him. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, last time I checked…” Steve replied with a nervous laugh. 

“I’d love to. What are our costumes?” 

“I… didn’t really give it much thought, I hoped you would--” 

“Have some ideas for what you and I could go as collectively to a costume party? I’m sorry, Captain, but I don’t entertain fantasies. Much. Fine, I have some thoughts. Are you free for dinner tonight? We could discuss them.” 

“Sure? Yes. Absolutely.” 


End file.
